A Beloved Moment
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: What if Jeri and Guilmon do something romantic while their friends were away? It will be shocking and it will be unexpected to some readers too. Filled with more words that never expected by the story characters, witness the subsequent love/lemon story of Jeri and Guilmon! Rated M for a Lemon width this story. One-shot.


**_This will be my first Digimon story since my "A Blazin Aura Love" and my " A Battle Kinship Story". This will be my new lemon too so read this story at your own risks. Please enjoy, everyone!_**

 ** _PS: Takato, Henry, Rika and Jeri were all 16 years old so take note about that anyways!_**

* * *

Guilmon was meditating on his concrete hut when Takato approached him with a bag of baked bread...

"Hey, Guilmon. Chow Time!" - Takato said -

"Hey, Takato. How's your day with Jeri?" - Guilmon asked -

"It's good, Guilmon. I helped Jeri with her quests in school. Jeri will visit us too later on." - Takato replied -

"Really?" - Guilmon asked -

"Yes, Guilmon. She will be here later on. You and Jeri might be playing cards in my bedroom again." - Takato replied -

"Yeah. Aces and Eights, Takato. Just like the old days." - Guilmon said -

Takato snickered.

* * *

Hours later, Henry, Rika and Jeri arrived at Takato's house for a good visit. Everyone visited him...even Terriermon, Renamon and Impmon too. Takato and Guilmon were surprised by the visit of their friends...

"Hey, guys! Nice to see you all today!" - Takato greeted -

"Hey, Takato! How are you and Guilmon?" - Henry replied with a question -

"We're good, Henry. We're enjoyed each other with sports either at Guilmon's hut, at school or at the public playground." - Takato replied back -

Jeri approached Guilmon and gave him a hug. Takato and the others were surprised by this...

"Hey there, Guilmon! How are you?" - Jeri asked -

"I'm good, Jeri...Literally, by the way." - Guilmon replied, blushing -

"Uhh...Jeri?" - Takato interrupted -

"Oh! Sorry about that, Takato. I think i crossed the wrong line on doing that." - Jeri realized, snickering nervously -

Everyone had their question marks floating on their heads by Jeri's words...

"Ok, then." - Takato said, slightly confused -

"So...how's your preparation to watch a movie with us?" - Henry asked -

"It's good, Henry but Guilmon and Jeri wanted to stay here at my place since they wanted to enjoy something a bit out of the ordinary. Is that ok for you and Rika?" - Takato replied back -

"Sure, Takato. Maybe Guilmon and Jeri would like to join us on watching movies next time." - Henry said -

"Yes, Henry. That's right. Maybe next time i presume." - Jeri added -

Everyone was getting suspicious by this...even Guilmon too. Rika interrupts the silence...

"Can we go and watch the movie now at downtown now? It's getting late today." - Rika asked -

"Well, Guilmon. We're now off for the movies in downtown. See you guys later on!" - Takato gave his goodbyes to Guilmon and Jeri -

"Bye, guys! Enjoy your trip!" - Jeri and Guilmon waved back -

Takato, Henry and Rika left them with Terriermon, Renamon and Impmon on their backs. As they're out of sight, Jeri grabbed Guilmon's claw...

"Let's go to your friend's room and do something fun." - Jeri said, snickering -

"Uhh...Ok, Jeri." - Guilmon replied, blushing -

Both of them then went to Takato's bedroom.

* * *

As they arrived in the room, Jeri placed her knapsack on the floor and she puts out her own deck of cards before she placed them all in the table...

"Say, Guilmon...Want to play some cards with me?" - Jeri asked -

"Sure, Jeri. I would love to!" - Guilmon replied, smiling -

Jeri smiled back. Guilmon approached her and he began to play cards with Jeri. A few hours passed and the duo were getting along. Guilmon finally won the game 4 times in a row...

"I win again, Jeri!" - Guilmon remarked -

"Wow! That's 4 times, Guilmon! That's incredible!" - Jeri replied -

Guilmon replied back with a smile. Jeri then stood up, puts on the blinds on the windows and turned on a radio. The radio then plays a music that was suitable for dancing. She then approaches Guilmon and grabbed his claws...

"Guilmon, can you dance with me?" - Jeri asked -

"Uhh...Sure, Jeri." - Guilmon replied, blushing furiously -

Jeri placed Guilmon's claw on the side of her hip and the other claw on her raised hand. Jeri's hand raises Guilmon's claw while her other hand was placed on Guilmon's side. They then began to dance carefully while the music kept on playing from the radio. As they dance, they could gaze with each other's eyes for a few seconds but every time they do that, they want to gaze with each other a little bit longer. As the music went to it's climax, Jeri made her daring move...she gave Guilmon a good hug. Guilmon was surprised by this and before he could say a word, Jeri gave him a kiss on his lips for the first time. Guilmon tried to break the kiss but he decided not to go ahead since the kiss is so extremely passionate for him. After kissing for a few minutes, they broke the kiss for air. As they were gasping for air, Jeri smiled to Guilmon...

"This is so good, Guilmon. Let's do it again." - Jeri said -

Jeri grabbed his neck and she kissed him again but this time, it's a bit forceful one. Guilmon enjoyed the kiss so much that his claws were now gliding throughout her back and hips. Jeri squealed in pleasure by this...

"I think i'm wearing too much clothing, Guilmon. Just you wait." - Jeri said -

Guilmon gasps as Jeri removed her jacket and her other clothes. She then kissed Guilmon furiously but Jeri decided to remove all of her clothes. once she done that, she knocked Guilmon into the bed and she kissed him like endlessly. As the romance continues on, Guilmon finally breaks the silence...

"Jeri, you're so sweet." - Guilmon said -

"Yeah. You too, my sexy dino. Why do we make love then?" - Jeri replied, smiling deviously -

"Oh yeah!" - Guilmon replied back -

Guilmon positioned himself on top of her while Jeri lay on her back really low and comfortably enough. Both of them finally realized that they were now making love with each other. Before they begin, they gazed with each other's eyes...

"You sure you want to do this, Jeri?" - Guilmon asked -

"Yes, Guilmon. I need you badly." - Jeri replied back -

Guilmon nodded and he then sliced deep into Jeri like a hot knife through butter. Jeri winced in pain and as Guilmon continued on, he and Jeri were shuddered when Guilmon felt her bodily barrier...

"Don't worry, Guilmon. Take me now!" - Jeri said -

Guilmon nodded. He took a deep breath, grabbed Jeri's hands tightly and sliding his member fully through her bodily barrier. Jeri screamed in pain but Guilmon suppressed her by kissing her mouth forcefully. As the burning pain subsides, Guilmon began to pump his member in and out repeatedly. Jeri could feel both the burning pain and the yearning pleasure all over her as she was being mated by a digimon for the first time. Both of them were on cloud nine as the mating continued on. Their hearts beats fast and they were sweating up in love. For the next 10-15 minutes, they finally crossed the points of no return...

"J-Jeri, i'm c-close!" - Guilmon said, stammering -

"M-Me too, G-Guilmon!" - Jeri replied back, stammering -

Guilmon could no longer handle the intense pressure that he expected. He thrust his member deep inside of her before lots of his thick, hot seed exploded through her deep walls. Jeri and Guilmon both screamed as their climaxes came. After Guilmon exploded his seed deep inside of her, he removed his member from her but due to his tiredness, he collapsed on top of Jeri. Jeri moaned as Guilmon done it. Jeri giggled on...

"You're so wild, Guilmon." - Jeri said -

"Yeah. You're right, Jeri." - Guilmon replied -

Jeri hugged him tightly and kisses Guilmon to his lips...

"I love you, Guilmon." - Jeri said -

"I love you too, Jeri." - Guilmon replied -

They kissed once more before they passed out. Unknown to them, they will expect something bigger than ever.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the Digimon lemon story. I hope you guys find this interesting. This is GunpowderBeserker, signing out!**_


End file.
